


May the Coffee be with you

by angelnewt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnewt/pseuds/angelnewt
Summary: Rebel Captain secret Santa gift for leopoldjamesfitz on tumblr. Prompt: Modern Day AU where Jyn is the grumpy owner of a coffee shop, and Cassian is the chipper English student from the nearby college.





	May the Coffee be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry it's short and I'm still new to writing so I hope it's okay. I was inspired by La La Land to make the fic over the space of a few seasons. also I made K-2so a dog :)

Autumn  
Jyn wasn’t known for being the friendliest barista; in fact, many called her grumpy. Cassian however was usually chipper. It was his first time to visit the coffee shop. Jyn caught his eye as soon as he walked in. Cassian smiled so brightly Jyn thought she might get a headache. “Good morning” Cassian beamed. Jyn sighed deeply “Morning” She returned unenthusiastically. “What can I get you?” She asked. “Pumpkin Spice please,” He said. ‘How original’ Jyn thought. She made his drink for him. “Thank you” Cassian said with a warm smile. “You’re welcome,” Jyn said. 

Cassian became a regular and Jyn was beginning to get used to seeing his warm smile every morning. “Good morning” Cassian smiled as always. “Morning” Jyn said unable to stop the small smilefrom appearing on her face. Cassian stared at her. “What” She asked. “I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” He told her. Jyn blushed and looked away then she said, “Well I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do anything but smile”. Cassian chuckled. “I guess so,” He agreed. He smirked at her and her heart skipped a beat. 

Jyn was walking through the park on her way to work when she saw Cassian heading towards her walking a black puppy. Cassian smiled when he saw her. “Hello” He greeted her. “Hello” Jyn returned. “Lovely day for a walk” Cassian said. “I guess it is” Jyn agreed as she looked around at the beautifully colored leaves on the trees. Then she looked back at Cassian and his puppy. “Cute puppy” She said. “Thanks I just rescued him from the animal shelter” “Oh that was very kind of you” Their eyes locked and Cassian could tell that Jyn’s heart was touched. ‘So the she Grinch has a heart after all’ he thought pleased. “Actually if I were being honest it was K-2 who adopted me” He joked. Jyn smiled and Cassian’s heart leapt. “So his name is K-2?” She asked. “Yes” Cassian replied then asked, “Would you like to pet him” Jyn shook her head “No, thank you I need to be getting to work,” She said. “Okay, Have a good day” He smiled. “You too” She said genuinely. As Jyn walked away, she couldn’t help but look back at Cassian only to find he was looking back at her too. 

Winter  
Christmas was only a few days away. Cassian had invited Jyn to go with him to a Christmas party at his friend, Bodhi’s house. It started to snow and Cassian smiled up to the sky, today was a perfect day. As Cassian walked into the coffee shop however, he noticed Jyn’s distressed countenance. “What’s wrong” Cassian asked her. “You sure you want to hear about it” Jyn questioned. He nodded. So Jyn ranted on about her struggles with the customers, her stretched to the limit relationship with her guardian Saw, and her inability to find a single thing to be happy about for Christmas. Cassian placed his hand on hers. “If there is anything I can do, let me know,” He offered. “Thank you for listening” Jyn said. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a minute. Cassian took a breath and worked up the courage to tell her she looked beautiful, Jyn blushed. 

Cassian and Jyn went for a stroll in the park after the party. Cassian reached out and gently brushed hands with Jyn. She looked over at him and he smiled softly and tilted his head questioningly. She grinned and nodded. He took her hand and they walked through the park holding hands. Then it started snowing and they both laughed. “I’ve always loved snow” Jyn commented. Cassian grinned at her and she felt happier in that moment than she had for a long time. She watched the snowfall in the street light. The cold was invigorating. When they reached Jyn’s apartment she slowly let go of his hand. “Thank you Cassian, I had a great time” She smiled. “I did too, thank you for coming with me,” He said. “Well goodnight” Jyn said and turned to walk in the door but Cassian grabbed her arm “Jyn wait” He said. “Yes Cassian” She said as she faced him. Cassian leaned in closer to her. “May I kiss you?” He asked softly. “Yes” She consented. They shared a smile then he kissed her softly. 

Spring  
Cassian and Jyn had been dating for a few months now. Jyn was waiting for Cassian to come, get her, and go for a walk. There was a knock on her door. She opened it and greeted Cassian with a simple “Hello” and a quick kiss on the lips. K-2 barked. Jyn looked down “Yes, hello K-2” She said with a sigh. Cassian chuckled. “Shall we” He asked holding his arm out for her. Jyn nodded and took his arm. They walked around the park for a few minutes when clouds started coming in. It started raining. Cassian and Jyn shared a knowing smile as they watched all the other couples at the park running to the nearest shelter to get out of the rain. K-2 however was not pleased with the rain so he shook off on both of them and Jyn groaned in annoyance. “K-2” Cassian growled angrily. K-2 looked up at them and it was almost like he was smiling. Cassian glanced at Jyn and she just smiled and shook her head. She loved Cassian and his silly dog.


End file.
